killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Spinal
Spinal is the undead (reanimated) skeleton of a pirate fighter and a signature character of the Killer Instinct franchise. He is an unreliable and, somewhat, ineffective soldier of Ultratech who is falling into insanity. In the rebooted universe, he is an ancient bandit bound to the Mask of the Ancients. Biography Appearance In Killer Instinct (1994), Spinal was a simple skeleton wielding a curved cutlass and buckler shield, spiked gauntlets on his arms, a red bandanna around his skull and hooped earrings dangling from the spots where his ears should be. He has two, glowing, red orbs for eyes. In Killer Instinct 2/Gold, the ancient Spinal is virtually identical to the one in the future, though he wears a spiked belt and metallic kilt around his waist as well as the previous items. In Killer Instinct (2013), Spinal receives a large overhaul to his appearance, accenting the pirate theme of the character. He retains his red bandanna, and now wears scraps of clothing, such as a kilt and gauntlets, while having several ropes wrapped around his body to hold the broken steering wheel of a pirate ship around his back in place, buckled boots on both his feet and a large belt around his waist. He retains his cutlass but has traded his buckler shield in for a larger, seemingly-living, magical shield with the face and tentacles of a kraken adorned on the front, with glowing green runes etched on the sides of it. Initially his eyes were green, but fan outcry caused them to be changed to their traditional red hue. Spinal's retro costume mirrors his original KI1 appearance, though his curved cutlass and his buckle shield has a different design. Personality Spinal is a complete maniac, having been driven insane by the wild pull of the Mask of the Ancients over the hundreds (or thousands) of years since his death. He cackles with glee in the midst of battle, enjoying combat to a disturbing extent. He no longer speaks and has a very one-track mind, always pursuing his prized Mask so that he may be granted great powers and freedom. Upon finally locating the artifact and finding it drained of its powers, however, he flies into a rage and begins a global crusade to find the culprit. Powers & Abilities Spinal is a skilled swordsman, seeming to have retained all of his finesse with a sword & shield from his past life. While he does wield weaponry, he also possesses strange, magical abilities, such as teleportation and manipulation of ghostly skulls and arms. He can also absorb projectiles into his shield, then convert them into his own fiery attacks. Killer Instinct Story Spinal's origin is a closely-guarded secret of Ultratech. A secret branch of the corporation, using a variety of special techniques, have succeeded in reviving an ancient warrior. With only the vaguest memories of his past life, Spinal knows how to do only one thing: fight! Extended A legendary warrior over 2000 years ago, the thing now known as Spinal has been torn from the peace of death by Ultratech's cell regeneration experiments. Trapped in the new world, he has no choice but to obey orders despite his reluctance, and to make things worse, he begins to suffer tormenting flashbacks to the ancient life he can never quite remember. After the awe and wonder he inspired when first unveiled to the public this year, Spinal finds himself in the shadow of Ultratech's latest creations (Fulgore, Riptor, etc.) and, filled with resentment, he sets out to prove his worth. Moveset Moves *Skeleport: Down, Down, Any Kick Or Punch *Power Devour: Back And Hold Quick Punch *Searing Skull: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward And Any Punch (After Charging Shield With Projectile) *Soul Sword: Back, Forward And Medium Punch *Bone Shaker: Forward, Forward And Any Punch *Super Searing Skull: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch (After Absorbing Projectile) *Sliding Kick: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Forward, Forward, Punch *Ultra Combo: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch End Specials *End Special 1: Down, Down, Any Punch *End Special 2: Forward, Forward, Any Punch Danger Moves *No Mercy 1: 1 Character Distance Away Back, Back, Forward Plus Quick Punch *No Mercy 2: 1 Character Distance Away Back, Back, Back Plus Medium Kick *Humiliation: Half Circle Forward Plus Fierce Kick Ending Tired of constantly being surrounded by death and destruction, Spinal decides on a career break. Although nominated for an Oscar for his first film, Spinal still has great difficulty finding roles that have meat to them. Killer Instinct 2 Story Although destroyed by Thunder in the present, a younger Spinal still exists in the past. Resurrected by Gargos and forced to serve him, he goes up against the tyrant to win his freedom. Extended Story He may have been destroyed by Thunder in the present, but back in the past Spinal is still undead and kicking thanks to the necromantic powers of Gargos which have torn him from the grave. A savage warrior and faithful right-hand man to the Warlord in life, Spinal remains a formidable opponent – but now bears a terrible grudge against the being who would deny him the peace of eternal sleep. Filled with resentment, he fights to avenge himself and hopefully, as a result, return to his well-earned rest. Moveset *SkeleSkewer: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Punch Opener *Flame Blade: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch Opener *Skull Scrape: Down, Fierce Kick Opener *Skull Spear: Down, Fierce Kick (In Air) *Soul Drain: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch *Skull Dash: Tap Forward, Forward *Skeleport: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Kick 1 Skull *Power Devour: Back, Hold Quick Punch *1 Skull Summon: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Medium Punch 1 Super Bar Block *All Skull Summon: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks *Searing Skull: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick 1 Skull *Air Double: Down, Any Kick (In Air) *Throw: Forward, Fierce Kick *Reverse Throw: Back, Fierce Kick An Opponent's Throw *Pressure Move: Forward, Fierce Punch Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Punch Plus Any Kick *Ultra Combo Breaker: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, *Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks *Mini-Ultra Combo: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch *Ultra Combo: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Punch *Ultimate Combo: Down, Down, Quick Kick *0-Combo Ultimate: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch Super Moves *Super Skull Scrape: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Flame Blade: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Medium Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Grim Reaper: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch 4 Super Bar Blocks *Searing Skull: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks *Stunning Skull: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Kick 4 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *End Special 1: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Medium Punch, Medium Punch *End Special 2: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Kick, Fierce Kick 1 Skull *End Special 3: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Medium Any Kick, Medium Kick 1 Skull *End Special 4: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Kick, Quick Kick 1 Skull *End Special 5: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch First 4 Enders Finishers *No Mercy: Half Circle Forward, Half Circle Forward Plus Quick Punch Endings Kill Kim Wu Freed of the chains of slavery, Spinal relishes his freedom. Unable to recover the artifact that summoned him, Spinal contemplates his future. Consultation with his ancestors offers Spinal no guidance. Sadly, he resigns himself to an eternity alone and without purpose. Don't Kill Kim Wu Freed of the chains of slavery, Spinal relishes his freedom. Unable to recover the artifact that summoned him, Spinal contemplates his future. Lost, he goes to consult with his ancestors. During the ceremony, he learns one important lesson: never leave your enemies alive. ''Killer Instinct (2013) Spinal was revealed on Halloween 2013 at the end of Orchid's trailer, and was set to be available in January 2014 in the launch trailer. Story Awakened after centuries, and under the control of an ancient artifact, Spinal’s sole quest is to find the Mask of the Ancients. The relic was used to give him life and bind him to this world. Spinal’s hope is that once it is in his possession, it will grant him freedom. '''Extended Story' The Quest of the Searing Skull: Moveset Skull Mechanic: Spinal gains up to 5 skulls that hover above him by hitting his opponents with some variations of Searing Skull, throws, Spectral Manuals, or by absorbing attacks with Power Devour. These skulls can then be applied onto certain attacks to change their properties. Spinal can also use these skulls as projectiles that curse his opponent and steal their Instinct Meter or Shadow Meter while the curse is active. These curses can stack and Spinal can drain meter faster with extra stacks. If he gets hit while there is a curse active, it is removed. Instinct Mode '- Agent of Chaos:' Summons three skulls upon activation, and gathering skulls from attacks nets you twice as many as before. When the special move Spectral Skull is used, the projectiles do not disappear on block and continue to bounce around the stage until they land a hit or a fifth projectile is created. Spinal can also Power Devour his own projectiles in order to recycle skull stocks. Combo Trait - Spectral Manuals: Spinal can follow up a double with a manual, shown as 1-2 green skeleton arms punching from the ground, by pressing the same strength as the double. Each spectral manual that hits generates a skull stock. Other Attributes: Spinal's forward dash is a run instead of a dash. Command Attacks * Dive Kick: (air MK) Spinal cancels his aerial motion into a fixed-angle divekick at his opponent. Ground-bounces on hit. * Power Devour: (hold back + LP) Spinal holds his shield out in a defensive stance that absorbs any special or shadow attack that hits it. Gains one skull stock per attack absorbed. * Shield Crush: (back + HP) Standing overhead attack. * Bone Runner: (dash forward and hold forward) Spinal has a sustained run instead of a forward dash. * Throw Forward: (neutral/forward LP + LK) Spinal summons a spectral skeletal arm from the ground to grab his opponent, drains a skull stock out of them, then throws them to the ground. * Throw Backward: (back + LP + LK) Spinal summons a spectral skeletal arm from the ground to grab his opponent, drains a skull stock out of them, then throws them to the ground behind him. Special Moves * Searing Skull (Spectral): (QCF + Punch with no skulls): Spinal emits a short-range green skull that hits mid. Grants one skull stock on hit. * Searing Skull with Skull: (QCF + Punch): Spinal fires a blue skull projectile that curses the opponent's Shadow meter on hit. QCF+LP travels horizontally and hits low, QCF+MP travels horizontally and hits mid, and QCF+HP travels vertically up off the screen from Spinal and comes down on the opponent's last location at time of firing, hitting high. Consumes one skull stock on use. * Boneshaker: (QCF + Kick): Spinal executes a dashing shield bash towards his opponent. Stronger kicks give slightly more range but less frame advantage. * Boneshaker with Skull: (QCF + HK): Similar to normal HK Boneshaker but projectile-invincible. * Soul Sword: (QCB + Punch): Spinal swings his sword once in a wide upwards arc in front of himself. Upper-body invincible. QCB + HP is a launcher. * Soul Sword with Skull: (QCB + HP): Spinal swings his sword upwards twice, launching his opponent on the first hit and juggle-launching them on the second. Consumes one skull stock. * Skeleport: (QCB + Kick): Spinal sinks into the ground and rises at a different point on the stage depending on the strength of kick: LK puts Spinal in front of his opponent a short distance away, at the edge of LK Boneshaker's range. MK puts spinal directly in front of his opponent, within throw range. HK puts Spinal directly behind his opponent, within throw range. * Skeleport with Skull (QCB + HK): Spinal sinks into the ground and rises directly behind his opponent. He can cancel his rising animation into a special or shadow move at the cost of one skull stock. He doesn't consume any skulls if he doesn't cancel the Skeleport animation. Shadow Moves * Shadow Boneshaker: (QCF + 2K) Spinal dashes forward with his shield for 5 hits. Projectile invulnerable. * Shadow Soul Sword: (QCB + 2P) Spinal wheels his sword at his opponent for 5 hits. Launches, upper-body invulnerable. * Shadow Skeleport: (QCB + 2K) Spinal teleports behind his opponent and deals 5 hits as he rises from the ground. * Shadow Searing Skull: (QCF + 2P) Does not require a skull stock to use. Spinal fires a large, 5-hit yellow skull projectile that hits mid and curses his opponent's Instinct meter. * Shadow Skull Summon: (DD + 3P) Summons three skulls at once. Combo Openers * Dive Kick: As of version 2.2.202.1.52017r, this attack works as an opener at least in practice mode but is not described in the command list as such. * Side Kick: (D + HK) Sliding kick that hits low. * Boneshaker: (QCF + Kick) * Boneshaker with Skull: (QCF + HK) * Soul Sword: (QCB + LP or MP) * Shadow Boneshaker: * Shadow Soul Sword: Combo Enders *Boneshaker: Knockback/wall-splat ender. * Soul Sword: Launcher ender. * Skeleport: High-damage ender. * Searing Skull (Spectral): (QCF + Punch) Spinal finishes his combo by firing off a volley of green skulls that grant him 1-4 skull stocks depending on the level of the ender. * Shadow Skeleport: (QCB + 2K) Spinal teleports behind his opponent and deals 5 hits as he rises from the ground. * Shadow Searing Skull: (QCF + 2P) Does not require a skull stock to use. Spinal fires a large, 5-hit yellow skull projectile that hits mid and curses his opponent's Instinct meter. Ultra Combo Hits: 25 Hits ULTIMATE COMBO: * TBA Stage Similar to the Ship stage (KI2)): The shores of sorrow were to be the final resting place of countless vessels that were victims to Spinal and his pursuit across seven seas to regain of some artifact of power. The Shipwreck Cove is a graveyard of souls and broken hulls that have accumulated over the years and its new home of creatures and kraken of the waves. During an Ultra Combo, a kraken's tentacles will grab the wrecked ship in the background, then smash it in half, and drags it into the depths of the wasted ocean. Trivia: During the slow music due to characters not moving, his remixed classic theme, "Ya Ha Haa" will play. Endings Spare Sabrewulf, ULTRA Fulgore: Though Sabrewulf manages to escape, Spinal succeeds in recovering the Mask of the Ancients. Returning to his ancient lair, Spinal destroys the mask, freeing his soul forever. Peace washes over Spinal, and he joins his ghostly crew, vanishing with the outgoing tide. Spare Fulgore, ULTRA Sabrewulf: Spinal defeats Sabrewulf, only to discover control of his body is no longer his own. He struggles to break free, but is powerless against an unseen force, a chilling voice gloats, "An immortal warrior? I do believe I'll have a good use for you..." ULTRA Both Sabrewulf and Fulgore: Triumphant against all who stood in his way of his quest for freedom, Spinal's prize is finally within reach. Savoring his victories, eternal rest had lost much of its appeal. Spinal decides there will be enough time for peace--for now, wanderlust, adventure, and freedom are enough. Gallery KI Series = - KI2 = Killer Instinct 2 Spinal-ki2-noanim.gif Spinvtusk.jpg ki2_spinal_render2.jpg ki2_spinal_mov.jpg Spinal-ki2-noanim.gif - KI2013 = Killer Instinct (2013) Spinal CharBio.png Spinal_Emblem.png|Spinal's Emblem Spinal Revealed.PNG|Spinal Revealed Spinal Close-Up.PNG|Spinal Close-Up Spinal_XboxOne_Screenshot.png|Spinal Spinal_XboxOne_Screenshot_02.png|Spinal vs. Shadow Jago Spinal_XboxOne_Screenshot_03.png|Jago vs. Spinal Spinal Victory.PNG|Spinal's Victory Pose Spinal_laugh.jpg|Spinal's Shipwreck Shore Spinal Render.png|Spinal's Shipwreck Shore Spinal Classic Costume - Render.png|Classic Spinal Spinal Arcade Intro 1.png|Spinal Arcade Intro 1 Spinal Arcade Intro 2.png|Spinal Arcade Intro 2 Spinal Arcade Bio.png|Spinal Arcade Bio Spinal debut.png|Spinal debut. Available in January, 2014. spinal.png|Spinal's possible classic costume killerinstinctone-ultrafanbook-preview-4.jpg|Spinal concept art Spinal DH.jpg Spinal99.jpg Spinal Mimic Skin.PNG|Spinal Mimic Skin Spinal Mimic Skin in retro costume.PNG|Spinal Mimic Skin in retro costume Spinal20.jpg Gold Skin pack 4.PNG|Gold Skin Pack 4 }} External links Spinal's character page at the official Killer Instinct website Spinal's gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Characters Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Ultratech